Debí De Haberte Valorado
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: Estaba solo en su departamento, arrepintiendose de todo lo que una vez hiso mal, sin embargo ya era muy tarde ella ya lo habia dejado y ahora el estaba solo... Un pequeño song-fic para pasar un rato, disfrutenlo :)...


_Hola.. Aquí un pequeño song-fic de la canción __When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars __, el fic va dedicado a una amiga llamada Esme que espero que le guste mucho._

_**Bien sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten y se entretengan un rato nos leemos abajo … **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una tarde nublada en NY-City, las calles estaban casi sin gente, los supermercados no tenían muchos clientes, claro que quien quisiera salir con un clima como ese. Era un día pésimo era como si al respirar el aire de aquel día te estuvieran inyectando un poco de angustia en tu pecho. Pero en toda esa enorme ciudad había un joven de 21 años con un cabello peculiar ya que era de color verde que estaba en un pequeño apartamento sentado en la orilla de su cama con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriéndole la cara, el joven llevaba puesto unos simples pantalones negros con unas botas negras , curiosamente sin camiseta y con un collar del donde colgaba un dije con 3 espadas. Aun lado de la cama del joven se encontraba una mesa que en sima de ella estaba una grabadora tocando la misma canción, probablemente por mucho tiempo llevaba esa misma canción tocando.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the  
radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.**_

La canción volvió a cesar pero esta vez no volvió a comenzar ya que el joven apago la grabadora. El joven peli verde se recostó en su cama mirando en techo mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha.

-Si tan solo hubiera sabido que pasaría esto - se decía a si mismo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con su pulgar izquierdo – Todo hubiera sido diferente, y si no hubiera olvidado nuestro aniversario tantas veces y le hubiera comprado esos girasoles que tanto le gustaban me hubiera perdonado , o en lugar de ir caminando por las calles tres o cuatro pasos delante de ella la hubiera tomando la mano pudo haber sido algo diferente, yo lo se algo hubiera sido diferente.

Otra lagrima callo por su mejilla pero esta vez por ambos lados, el nuevamente se las limpio.

_**It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand.**_

-¿Y si en lugar de estar entrenando de mas horas en el gimnasio hubiera pasado esas horas con ella podría haber compensado todas esas lagrimas que derramo por mi?- se preguntaba mientras tomaba una foto de ellos dos juntos que estaba a un lado de la grabadora – Ohh Robin cuanto lo lamento, lamento no haber podido valorar todos esos pequeños detalles que tu hacías por mi, como ponerte esos vestidos tan lindos solo para mi, o hacer los hot cakes en forma de corazón. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba todos los domingos en los que al despertar tenia ese desayuno en forma de corazón en su mesa y a un lado de ella estaba parada Robin con una jarra de jugo de naranja sonriendo.- Siempre creíste que por la forma en la que me los devoraba no notaba que estaban hechos en forma de corazón o creíste que no me daba cuenta a que horas te parabas ara poderlos cocinar para mi. – volvió a derramar una lagrima mas antes de colocar la foto en su pecho y volverse a recortar baca arriba – debí de haberte llevado a todas esas estúpidas fiestas de tus amigas porque recuerdo que ras una excelente bailarina y te encantaban las fiestas solo para ir a bailar, lo único bueno de estos es que ahora estas bailando pero lo haces en la compañía de otro hombre que no soy yo. – una lagrima aun mas amarga volvió a caer.

_**Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man.**_

Eran las 5:20 de la tarde el día aun estaba nublado y con esa sensación de que en cualquier momento ibas a sufrir una puñalada de dolor en tu pecho para cualquiera que respirara ese sombrío aire. En el apartamento de aquel joven todavía en se encontraba en su cama con aquella foto en su pecho.

-Recuerdo cuando terminamos hace ya tres días…. Yo estaba acostado debajo de un árbol en el central park y tu llegaste y te sentaste aun lado mío y me dijiste que tenias algo que decirme, como me arrepiento de haberte dicho que te fueras en lugar de haberte escuchado y podre evitar que te fueras para siempre, como me arrepiento haberte dicho que ese momento en el que yo estaba sentado disfrutando la sombra de aquel árbol era el único en el que podía estar pensando en mi mismo y no en los dos, si tan solo te hubiera dicho te amo en lugar de quiero pensar en mi solo por un momento sabiendo que siempre estoy pensando en mi mismo. – levanto la foto de su pecho para darle un pequeño vistazo y luego volverla a poner en su pecho. – aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste aquella tarde.

_**Robin**_**. -**_No te preocupes Zoro ahora tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para poder pensar en ti mismo ya que yo eh encontrado a alguien que si me aprecia-_

-Tuviste mucha razón yo no te supe apreciar. – el joven cerro los ojos fuertemente queriendo reprimir el dolor.

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh  
And that haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like ooooooooh.**_

-Si hubiera echo algo que no hice, ti tan solo te hubiera sabido valorar, ¿ Todavía seguirías aquí con migo?, si tan solo te hubiera sacado a bailar en lugar de estar sentado bebiendo, aunque se que ese chico si te sacara a bailar.

_**Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man.**_

Zoro tomo su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar.

-Rayos el buzón otra vez… bah que importa.- se escucho el tono que indicaba que podría empezar a grabar su mensaje.

_**Hola Robin supongo que ya sabes quien es cierto, bien pues solo quería decirte que esta es mi ultima llamada se que te eh estado marcando mucho durante estos tres últimos días solo quería que supieras que se que estuve mal se que es muy tarde para reparar el daño que te hice.**_

_**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know.**_

_**Y se que nada de lo que diga puede compensar mis errores solo quería que supieras que espero que ese mocoso con el que estas no olvide su aniversario y te compre los girasoles que tanto te gustan, oh que aprecie esos hot cakes que haces en forma de corazón, o que te saque a bailar tal como yo lo tuve que haber echo cuando estaba con tigo porque aunque no lo creas recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba bailar, o que te tome de la mano cuando caminen por las calles. **_

_**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance.**_

_**En fin espero que el haga todo lo que yo debí de haber echo cuando estaba en su lugar, y aunque se que no arreglare nada te pido perdón porque se que los dos años que estuvimos juntos no fueron los mejores pero ahora me don cuenta de mis errores.**_

_**Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man ...**_

_**Bien pues creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte. Pero antes de terminar este mensaje de voz te quiero decir que te amo y siempre lo are y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y me dejes estar a tu lado tan siquiera como amigos.**_

_**Te amo nunca lo olvides…. Adiós Robin cuídate y se feliz.**_

Con estas ultimas palabras Zoro cerro el teléfono dejando que callera en la alfombra para luego recostarse en la cama viendo a hacia la pared con la foto de ellos dos juntos en su pecho..

**Fin…**

_**Bien pues espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco nostálgico pero pues es en base a la canción. Y pues espero que me digan que les pareció, si les gusto o no, si tienen dudas o sugerencias etc. Etc. Me lo hacen saber con un reviews. **_

_**Merry Navidad atrasada y Happy New Año adelantado paasensela muy bien y nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Gracias por leer… Sayonara **_

_**Zak… **_


End file.
